


Remaining Silent

by Race_Jackson23



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent 23 - Freeform, Badass SHIELD Agents, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Gen, HYDRA/SHIELD Fallout, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/Race_Jackson23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain washed over her in waves, both physical and mental. While her bones ached, it was the sight permanently seared into her retinas that terrified her; the image of him standing over her while she lay, petrified, on the floor.<br/>~<br/>Or what happens to Agent 23 when HYDRA finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a short story for English on the topic "Heroes" and when this came to mind, I found it to be a really good opportunity to also use it as a fic introducing Freya, or Agent 23 of the SHIELD Secret Service. Its not long, since I had a 600 word limit (with 10% either way).  
> Hope you like it.

Freya was in a dark, dank room. Water dripped from cracking pipes. The walls were grey and forming mould. She gagged, the stench of the room and the other agent’s body odour stale and sickening.  Her bare feet grew cold on the slimy stone floor.

_Crack!_

Freya fell with a loud thump, taking the chair she was bound to with her. A _snap_ echoed around the room; a small thrill of victory ran through her as she felt the chair come apart. It was short-lived, as she was caught unaware by a blow to the stomach. Reeling from the blow, she glimpsed her tormentor smirking with pleasure. A groan caught low in her throat.

_This is not a good spot to be in_ , she thought. Pain, in the form of a well-aimed kick, drew her from her quick observation of the room and its weak spots. Coppery blood filled her mouth. _I probably shouldn’t have told him he was a turd_.

He kicked her again and she winced. Her training kicked in, so that she otherwise showed no pain, remaining silent. Her instincts told her that he would gain a sick sense of pleasure if he knew how much her body truly ached. She refused to give him that sort of pleasure.

“Tell me where the base is!” he demanded, dragging her by her collar so she could feel his warm breath on her face.

_Well, I’m probably gonna die anyway, might as well make it difficult for him_ , was what went through her mind as she spat blood into his face.

“Bitch!” he howled. He dropped her instantly, stumbling backwards as she scrambled away from him as fast as she could with her hands bound. Snarling, he stalked out of the room.

Finally alone, she let out a ragged gasp. All composure bled out of her form and she shivered and sniffled, curling into herself so that she was gathered into a ball in the corner of the room. Her rattling, gasping breath filled the air with the resounding sound of _agony_ that came from a place deep within her.

_It hurts so much_.

The pain washed over her in waves, both physical and mental. While her bones ached, it was the sight permanently seared into her retinas that terrified her; the image of him standing over her while she lay, petrified, on the floor. Another sob was wrenched from her chest.

Freya didn’t know how long he left her there, but it felt like only seconds before thudding footsteps sounded near her ear. The agent’s meaty hand pulled her from her position on the ground, hauling her very nearly to her feet before letting go. Legs weak, she fell back to the concrete almost instantly.

“Tell me what you know!” he demanded, his brick-like face scarlet with anger. “Tell me where the others are hiding!”

Her blank face remained unchanged.

“ _TELL ME!_ ”

It was silent for a moment, then –

“No.”

“What did you say?” he said quietly, menacingly. His ominous tone set off alarm bells in her head, but she stood her ground.

_Don’t let the bastards grind you down_ , she reminded herself, _if only because they’ll win if you do, and people will die_.

Out loud, she told him, “You’re the enemy, the bad guy. I know what you’d do with that kind of information. Lives would be destroyed. People would die. So I won’t tell you what I’ve got – not now, not ever.”

They were both quiet.

“You know that no one is coming to rescue you, right?” he said softly. "There's no one left."

They shared a look of understanding. After all, before all of this, they were one and the same, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with the same purpose.

“I know.”

The sickening crunch of his foot connecting with the back of her head echoed throughout the dank room.


End file.
